


Albert Nobbs Bought the Shop

by saphique



Category: Albert Nobbs (2011)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon Fix-It, Repair fic, everyone is happy, no ones dies and thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Simple words saying no one dies and everyone is happy.





	Albert Nobbs Bought the Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Albert Nobbs is one of my absolute favourite movies. 
> 
> The ending may be acceptable, with Mr.Page and Helen getting together with the baby, but still Albert (and Cathleen) died and I can't approve that, even though its coherent in the scenario. 
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. 
> 
> Albert Nobbs is a female using the "he" pronoun.

Albert Nobbs bought the shop.

 _A. Nobbs. Tobacconist._ It is elegant, spacious, tidy and inviting.

Where a woman serves at the counter. A blonde, beautiful, intelligent, smiling wife. Helen.

Who is happier behind the counter than she was folding laundry and cleaning up after strangers. Here, she can discus with customers, offer suggestions. They value her opinion.

Fresh products are always on the shelves, in colourful strings.

The doorbells chimes often during the day.

Especially in the evening, before closing time, where the men come back from work.

Or during the week-end when families take long walks together and stop by.

On the other side of the backdoor - _the door behind_ \- unfolds a warm parlour.

There is a stunning pendulum over the fireplace, on the top of the hearth.

Albert Nobbs is proudly, still timidly, always politely, greeting new customers, taking care of the accounting, remembering the clientele's preferences, making sure everything is in order, practical and logic, like he did all his life.

Except nowadays, there is a wedding ring on his left hand. And there is Helen's baby sleeping between his folded arms.

This time, when the doorbell chimes, Albert smiles fondly. He can hear heartfelt laughs coming from the other side of the door, in the shop. Uncle Hubert and Auntie Cathleen just arrived.

Albert gently puts the baby in the crib, makes sure she is comfortable and kisses her forehead.

Standing in front of the connection door, Albert simply adjust his suit, smiles even more from the butterflies of excitement in his stomach, before reaching for the handle.

 


End file.
